Love and Hate
by GarishFlower
Summary: Louise is just your average rich girl from France, but her life has taken a turn for the worse when she finds out she is betrothed to Inspector Javert. At first the two absolutely hate each other, but soon after a few hardships the two start to get closer and find themselves falling in love. Sorry for the bad summary. enjoy(:
1. Chapter 1

Hello faithful followers and readers! i have decided to post a Javert fanfic! I would like to say sorry ahead of time for grammar mistakes, and/or spelling. I also want to quick say sorry if Javert is OOC I will try to keep him as much in character as possible. I will also be posting as much as possible it took me three days of writing and re writing this just to make it to my liking.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Les Miserables characters listed I only own Louise. All other rights reserved to their rightful owners.

From the day she turned 15 Louise had known she was going to have an arranged marriage. When her father had first told her about it, he had said he wanted to set her up with a fine respectable man who followed the law, and followed the Catholic religion. Louise also found out that the suitor would most likely be much older than her.

Other than not being to love who she wanted Louise's life had been well. With her father being a respectable lawyer, and her mother a nurse Louise had been born into a fairly wealthy family. Being rich had some advantages Louise had gotten to learn many things. She had learnt numerous instruments including the cello, piano, and violin. She was also fluent in English, Latin, and French.

Even Though now she was 20 years old her father still controlled her life, and he would till she married off to the proper man. It was an average Wednesday evening, her and her family had just gotten finished with dinner when her father, Monsieur Delacroix, had announced Louise would be meeting her suitor.

The world around her crumbled when she heard this. Louise had dropped her fork on her plate and stormed upstairs where she would be spending most of her time till the meeting day.

Three days later it was Saturday. To be completely honest Louise had never been so nervous for anything in her short life. Her house made was helping to tighten her corset. She groaned and gasped for air "Marina I can't breathe." She said once the 30 minute struggle was over. The large Frenchwoman just sighed and patted Louise's head.

Her wavy black hair was a single braid down her back, but a few stray hairs hung in her face. She smoothed out her light blue dress and straightened posture then proceeded down the stairs.

She could hear her father talking with a man whose voice was deep and raspy and his sentences short and to the point. Louise stood at the bottom of the steps and smiled. The man she saw was tall his hair and beard was peppered with graying hair, and his gray blue eyes were cold and sad. His face looked as though it was carrying a thousand pounds of stress. No doubt from working.

"Hello father." Louise said and continued her smile.

"Oh Louise!" He said and walked over towards her " This is Monsieur Javert." He said and pointed at the older man.

"It is a pleasure." Louise said and did a low curtsey. She stood straight once again and then took a seat in a chair. "Please do tell me about yourself." She asked with a pleasant smile.

Javert looked down into his cup of tea "I am a police guard at Toulon." He said.

Louise nodded her head and smiled "My that must be quite dangerous." She tried to look enthused.

Javert shook his head "Not particularly."

Louise frowned '_My he is quite the bore_.' She said then picked up her own cup of tea just as she was about to sip her father spoke.

"Louise dear, why don't you play Monsieur Javert and I a song. How about on the cello?" He asked with his usual carefree smile.

Louise nodded her head and stood up then began to get her things ready. She opened her cello case and inhaled the woody sent it have off. She grinned when she gripped the neck; she walked over to her chair with a music stand in front and situated herself. She didn't need to pick out music her father had already chosen a piece. It was Six Suites by Bach.

Louise took in a deep breath and let out the first long and low note then her fingers danced across the various strings. The song sounded like a happy one. Louise hit the low notes she smiled those were her favorites. At times she would take in a quick gasp of breath because she couldn't breath due to concentrating.

She only did the Prelude because she figured no one wanted to sit for nearly two and a half hours of playing. Louise smiled and sighed at her father who was clapping. she gave a small nod of her head then turned and walked back to her chair and sat.

Louise sheepishly looked down at her knees when she heard her fathers complements "My daughter isn't she just a gem Monsieur?" All Javert did was curtly nod his head.

As the men continued talking about various things like politics, books, current events, and other things men talked about Louise had grabbed the honey from the kitchen and began mixing it into her tea. She stirred it and began thinking of things. Of life, of the future, and of how her father wanted her to love and marry this man.

Her thought was interrupted when she heard her father ask a question he asked to the previous suitors "Are you a religious man?" He asked.

Javert's eyes seemed to soften when her father asked the religion question. "I am a devoted Catholic, sir" he said and sounded serious.

Her father clapped the man on the shoulder. Javert seemed to tense at that, but her father had hardly noticed "You are a good man Monsieur Javert, and you have my consent to court my daughter."

A clang of dishes was heard as Louise had dropped her cup of tea on the floor. She gasped "Please do forgive; I will clean it." She said and ran to the kitchen with two rags and a broom. Louise picked up the large pieces of glass and gasped quietly as one of them pricked her pale finger. She ignored it then began to sweep up the smaller ones. Once the space was cleared she soaked up the tea and frowned. Then stomped back up to her room.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone you have no idea how happy it has made me to have people put this on their alert list, and to have one review! It just feels so awesome. Anyways I remembered how I forgot to mention that this takes place 5 years before letting out Jean Valjean so Javert is like 32 years old. So just picture a younger Russell Crowe with less gray hair. Sorry it isn't as long as my last one. It would have been longer if I included the date but that will be the next chapter which I have started already.

I don't own any of the Les Miserables characters listed above or below, I only own Louise all rights are reserves to their rightful owners.

Once Louise had stormed up to her room she had lain on the bed and cried, then stopped, and the cried some more. Louise had gotten up off her bed once she had finally stopped, and began to strip off her dress so she was only in her underclothes and corset. She groaned, taking the corset off on her own would not be a fun task. But, after much frustration she had gotten it off and gasped in the much-needed air then she put on her night-dress.

Meanwhile downstairs:

Monsieur Delacroix and turned towards Javert "Please forgive my daughters attitude. She hasn't taken much to the idea of an arranged marriage." He said to Javert whose face still showed no sign of being upset or saddened about this incident she had.

Javert had shrugged his shoulders and stood up "It is fine." He said and looked over at Monsieur Delacroix "I think I need to be on my way back to Toulon." He said and started walking towards the door

"Shall we meet next Saturday?" He asked "Perhaps you can take my daughter to dinner." Monsieur Delacroix said with his usual grin. Javert simply nodded his head. " Wonderful!" He shouted and clasped his hands together. " How about 5:30 then?" He said and Javert curtly nodded his head again and left.

Monsieur Delacroix slumped in his chair and rubbed his face "Oh Louise, what will I do with you." He said and then walked up the stairs towards his daughter's room. Monsieur Delacroix knocked on the door and then let himself in.

"Louise?" He whispered and looked down at her and sighed Louise was sleeping, her eyes were puffy and she had makeup that was crusted to her face. Monsieur Delacroix sighed and patted his daughters head and awaited for her to awake tomorrow.

The next day had come and Louise had awoke with a smile on her face. But, it turned into a frown once she had remembered what happened last night. She sighed and dressed herself in a simple tan and brown dress and walked down the stairs, through the halls, and into the dining area.

Her breakfast was made and her mother, and father were at the table. Louise pulled out her chair and sat "Good morning mama and papa." She said smiling lightly

Her father looked at her and smiled, but there was something else in his eye" What is it papa?" Louise asked.

"Next week Saturday you are to go out to dinner with Monsieur Javert." He said with his smile vanishing.

Louise frowned "But... But papa I don't like him. You should hear about the things they do at the horrible prison!" She shouted and stood up. "I bet he is one of those guards who takes the children in there and beats them! Who knows what he does to women!"

Louise's father slammed his fists on the table the glasses and tableware jumped in the air then landed on the table. " How dare you talk to me this way. All I want for you is to live a wealthy life and this is how you act?" He said and stood up. Louise shrank back scared. "I have given you everything you have ever wanted! Now the thing that I wanted you just throw away like garbage." He locked eyes with his daughter " You will do on this date with him, and you will go on many more after. That is my final decision. Now get out of my sight." He said and pointed to the door way.

Louise felt tears well up in her eyes as she turned and marched herself up to her room and cried.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fans! This is their date... Sorry it isn't very long I couldn't think of what to type for this but I promise things will start moving... I might to a really big time skip (Like a year) For the next chapter... Just not too sure give me your opinion please? Any who thanks for reading!**

Tonight was her date with Monsieur Javert. Louise had apologized to her father later on the day she and him argued. She had smiled and bit her tongue for seven days, and now it was the worst night of her life. Louise had her corset tightened, her hair curled, and her yellow dress with a square neckline and sleeves that went to her elbow, and then pulled up her white stockings and laced up her black boots.

As she walked down the stairs, Louise heard her father talking sounding as cheery as ever and short grunts in response. Louise frowned to herself as she turned the corner and locked eyes with the same pair of sad and angry green-blue orbs. She quickly looked away; her father looked up and smiled "Well I better stop talking so you two can leave already." He said and quickly rushed to the dining room.

Javert nodded his head and offered his arm to Louise she placed her small hand on his large bicep and blushed feeling how well muscled it was without Javert even flexing. They walked over to the carriage and Javert opened the door for Louise and let her enter before he did.

"So, where are we eating?" Louise asked and smoothed her dress out.

"Just a small restaurant." Javert said.

Louise nodded her head and looked out the window and sighed to herself. Tonight the stars looked wonderful they twinkled and were bright. Louise looked at Javert "The stars are beautiful tonight, oui?" She asked smiling.

"Oui." Javert muttered and looked out the window up at them.

"Sometimes when I get bored at night I take walks outside and look at the stars." Louise continued to ramble.

"A woman shouldn't be out in Paris alone at night." Javert spoke sounding serious.

Louise looked over at him shocked that he had referred to her as a woman. No one in their right minds would do that. But, for now instead of saying something she chose to continue talking about the stars. "I used to try to count them. But, I would always lose count." She giggled a bit to herself.

When Louise looked over to Javert he didn't look amused " It is absurd to think one would be able to count them."

Louise huffed and frowned "I would just do it to entertain myself. I never thought I could actually do it." She said sharply and crossed her arms over her chest.

Around 15 minutes later they arrived to a small restaurant, they went in the restaurant and sat down at a wooden table with wooden chairs, and a woman who most likely owned the place came up and asked what they would like. The two told the woman and she quickly ran off and grabbed their food and drink

Louise smiled at Javert who was looking at all the things on the walls, paintings, drawings, shelves full of small trinkets. "So, Monsieur Javert what is it that you do at Toulon?" She asked

"I guard the prisoners and make sure no one escapes. I also give them their parole slips, but only on rare occasions." He said and shifted his gaze over to her.

Louise nodded her head "Oh that is interesting." she smiled. The atmosphere was awkward, very awkward. They sat like this through their awkward silence for around 15 more minutes before the woman came back she flashed her filthy teeth when she smiled. "Enjoy." she said and wiped her hands on her once white apron and then left.

Louise picked at her food and frowned she was hesitant to eat it because she had never eaten at a restaurant for poor people before. She felt as though she were in some giant dirt pit full of filthy animals. She knew it was wrong for her to think this but she just couldn't help it. It took the two of them about an hour to finish their dinners.

"What would you care to do?" Javert asked and looked at Louise.

"Oh, I guess we could just walk around a bit?" She asked and smiled. Javert gave her a curt nod and offered his arm to her which she grasped.

They walked about the city it was dark and a nice breeze blew through the streets. Louise smiled and looked up at the sky which was even more clear. They had forgotten about the carriage they had taken to the restaurant and just walked about the city, then to Louise's home.

Once at the steps Louise looked up at the older man and smiled "Thank you." She said and then gave him a hug. She immediately felt the man tense up as he held his hands at his side, Javert obviously was not used to human touch.


	4. Chapter 4

Once she let herself inside Louise instantly frowned "I can't believe I just did that." She said to herself, "I'm not supposed to like him, I'm supposed to despise him now I bet he thinks I like him." She groaned and got to her room.

Javert walked himself home to his little apartment he still felt awkward and stiff from the hug. No woman has ever hugged Javert, not since his mother passed. Sure a man his age should have been married by now. Which he surely would be in a few years. He sighed and remembered how her slender arms wrapped around his chest, and how she smelled like lilac. He frowned "Get ahold of yourself" he muttered. He reminded himself that he had to like her to make her father happy.

The next three months of their relationship had been painfully slow. It was now November and the leaves were changing, and it was beginning to get chilly out. When Louise and Javert were out walking they couldn't even hold hands without Javert getting awkward, and uncomfortable. But on the brighter side of things Javert had been promoted to Inspector and had to move to a small village named M_ Sur M_. The two had agreed that he would come down to visit every Friday which was the only day he had off.

This weekend was special. Louise's father had given her permission to go visit her fiance and stay for the week. Louise wasn't too thrilled but still for her father's sake she grinned and acted delighted. Louise had packed two bags of luggage and waited for the carriage to pick her up. It would be at least a days drive to get there.

When the carriage arrived it was early in the morning her father had helped her with the luggage and watched her leave. When Louise had gotten into the carriage she was surprised to see Javert sitting there with the same stern look he always had. His greeting was a curt nod like usual. Louise had gotten into the carriage and sat next to Javert.

It barely took her an hour before she fell asleep. Her head had slumped over onto Javert's shoulder, the older man tensed up and looked over at her. Louise's eyes were softly shut, and her mouth hung open slightly. The man frowned and hoped she wouldn't drool on his uniform. Javert frowned and felt awkward with this new weight placed on his shoulder. So he shifted so that Louise was laying on his chest and his arm was around her. He found this oddly comfortable, and liked it. Soon he found himself dozing off, he was woken up by the driver coming and waking him. Javert gently shook Louise who gasped and muttered "Wha?" she asked sitting up.

"We have stopped to let the horses rest for a bit." He said and then left the carriage.

Louise frowned "Rude... Doesn't even help me out." She said as she stood to let herself out of the cramped compartment.

They wandered about the small village they had stopped at, and ate a small lunch before they headed back to the carriage. They both resumed their spots and were off on their way. 8 hours later they were in M_ Sur M_. They stopped in the front of Javert's government issued home. It wasn't too big but it wasn't small either, the house stood two stories tall and it had a tall wooden door in front of it. Once the two entered Louise saw that the walls were bare for the most part. The only thing on the wall was a small crucifix. In the kitchen there was your usual things you would find in there along with a small table with two chairs. One side of the table was more worn down then the other, so Louise guess that was where Javert sat.

The couple proceeded up his set of creaky wooden stairs till they were at the top of the house. The was a hallway and three rooms. Two bedrooms, and a study. JAvert showed her to the guest bedroom which had never been used. "If you need anything I am across the hall." He told her then bid her goodnight and went to bed. Louise was so tired she herself just undid her corset and fell asleep right away.

The next day the sun shone brightly through the windows in Louise's room she groaned and then sat up still dressed in her day clothes she walked downstairs and saw Javert fully dressed in his Inspector's Uniform.

"Morning." Louise said smiling "did you sleep well?"

Javert looked at her and frowned "I don't usually sleep very well."

Louise nodded her head and smiled. Javert looked at her " Don't leave the house." He said

"Why not?" Louise was curious.

"I have made my share of enemies being here and I wouldn't want them to harm you." He answered.

Louise nodded her head, that was a reasonable answer wasn't it? "What time should I expect you home?" She asked "I'd like to have dinner ready when you get here."

Javert sighed "8." He said "I should be off now."

Louise nodded her head bid him goodbye then began to mentally plan things out for dinner in her head. She hummed to herself as she went through the cupboards and found nothing that she could use to make a simple chowder. To be more precise it would be Clam Chowder; so she would need clams, potatoes, bay leaves, thyme, and some cream.

Louise frowned "He told me not to leave..." She said "But he'll get upset if I don't have dinner for him." Louise sighed "I'll go to the market and make it quick. Hopefully he won't see me." she said and grabbed her coat, purse, and a basket for her ingredients then headed out the door.

The streets in M_ Sur M_ were filthy; along with the people. She asked around for where the market was, and once she got a half decent answer she found her way. The street market was huge there were people in stands that went for miles and miles. It had anything and everything, from chickens, to clocks. She found a stand with spices and grabbed a few pieces of thyme, and bay leaves. Then she found the potatoes and grabbed several of those, and a jar of cream. Finally she came to where all the fish stands were, the smell was horrid she quickly grabbed her clams and left. Louise felt proud that she had gone for so long without seeing her fiance. While she was walking back to the house she smiled to herself, she didn't know what Javert was talking about, having enemies and all. Louise was happily walking when two men came and pulled her into a back alley. Louise had dropped her basket of goods near the entrance of the alley way.

"Well lookey here Jacques, we have found a mighty fine specimen haven't we?"Said one of the men.

They were both skinny, and tall. One was bald and the other had long greasy hair. Their once white shirts were a dirty and grimey and their pants were just as dirty. One man had her arms he bent down and sniffed her hair "My you're a rich one aren't you." he said and gave a toothless grin.

"Please let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone about this." Louise said and the bald man known as Jacques laughed at her.

"I don't think we can do that." He said and grabbed her from the other man. "Keep guard Martin." he said and pushed her against the wall while Martin walked towards the entrance of the alley. Jacques pulled out a small knife "If you scream I'll cut your throat." He said and grinned.

Louise whimpered and shut her eyes. "Please don't do this." She said and let a few tears out.

"Shut up you stupid wench!" Jacques shouted and slapped her across the face Louise let out a sob as a bit of blood dribbled down her cheek.

Jacques grinned and pulled her arms over her head and pinned them to the wall. He sniffed her hair "Martin was right you do smell rich." He said and grinned then licked her neck.. Louise began to squirm when she felt her stomach lurch due to her disgust. She stomped on the man's foot and he howled in pain. Then Louise darted towards the mouth of the alley way when she was tackled by Jacques. He flipped her over and grabbed his knife again then slid it down her cheek.

"Stop it!" Louise sobbed and began to cry more.

"I believe it to be in your best interest to step away from the girl." Said a low gravelly Louise felt relief build inside her, she knew that voice. Jacques apparently knew that voice too because all the color from his face was drained, and he quickly stood up.

Louise looked over and saw Martin laying on the ground unconscious. Apparently during their struggle Javert had managed to knock out Martin. Javert had ordered the two officers that were with him to arrest the men and take them to the prison. He looked over to Louise with a cold stare, she felt her insides freeze when he began to approach her. She winced and shrank against the wall. "What were you thinking?" Javert said looking down at her he was furious. The scary part was his voice was perfectly calm. "I told you not to leave the house."

"I- I know but I needed to get things for dinner." She said and looked down at the ground.

Javert jerked her head up "Look at me when I am talking to you." He said sternly and held her face in his hands "Go back home." Louise nodded her head. Javert let go of her face and watched her leave the alley. Once she picked up her basket she started back to Javert's home.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! Thanks so much for reading, I know that my uploads come very slowly and I just wanted to thank you for sticking with me! Every time I get a new comment or a person adding it on their alert list it motivates me to continue updating. Any who I hope the grammar isnt too horrible. I didnt get a chance to proof read it. Enjoy.

Louise had returned to the small house with no troubles other than her face bleeding. People didn't seem to stare though, so she guessed it was normal to see messy unkept women around. She entered through the door and proceed to the kitchen where she began to prepare the chowder.

She filled the large pot and set the fire up then placed the large pot over the fire and watched as it began to boil. The cut on her face had stopped bleeding but she still had yet to wash the dried blood off. She frowned and let the water boil as she went to wash her face.

~Le Police Station~

Javert frowned and looked at the paperwork he needed to do for his new pair of prisoners, Jacques, and Martin. They were both young, and in their twenties, one had long hair, and one was bald. Looking at their names made Javert sick to his stomach, any man who would force a woman to do sexual things made him sick.

Javert had already planned on doing horrible things to them in their interviews which still had yet to happen. He glanced at his watch, speaking of interviews, now was about the time he would do it. He went to the first room which had Martin in it. This was the man who was guarding the alley way.

The interview room consisted of a long rectangular table, and two chairs. Javert closed the door to the room "I am Inspector Javert." He said.

Martin smirked "I know who you are... You are the feared Inspector." He said and leaned back.

Javert frowned "You know why you are here correct?"

"No... I didn't do anything Jacques was the one who did everything..."

Javert balled his hands into fists "Yes, but you aided in it, you helped him by taking her, and guarding." His tone was calm. "Now Lo- This woman will live in fear for the rest of her life." Javert didn't want to let people know he knew it was Louise.

Martin let out a puff of laughter "The little slut asked for it." He said smirking.

Javert stood up fast and knocked his chair over. He grabbed the collar of Martin's flithy shirt. "No she wasn't she was walking home after going to the market." He said with each word getting louder and louder finally began to shake him. Spit landed on the criminals face as Javert continued yelling. Finally he threw the man back into his chair "Men like you disgust me. I shouldn't even call you a man." And with that Javert left the room.

Javert couldn't continue with the interviews so he ordered his second in command to finish them. He looked at his watch 7:30 p.m. he sighed and finished the last little bit of his paperwork then started towards home.

Javert walked through the door and saw Louise sitting at the table with two bowls of soup one in front of her and one across. He sat across from her and saw that it was Clam Chowder. The air around them was tense Javert could sense it. "I didn't know you could cook." He said breaking the awkward silence.

Louise looked up "The maids taught me... I figured I should know." Her voice was barely over a whisper. The grip on her spoon tightened 'so you worry about my cooking skills but not my well being.' She though "I'm fine by the way." She muttered.

Javert frowned "I told you that you shouldn't have left." He said sternly.

"Well I'm sorry but you didn't have anything in your cupboards for me to cook with." Louise bit her lip trying to control herself.

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed to let you spend the week here." Javert furrowed his brow.

"Its not like I wanted to come here to spend time with you." Louise hissed and stood up to leave she turned her back and began to walk away.

"Don't you dare turn your back to me woman. I'm not done speaking with you." Javert said and stood up and walked towards her.

"Well I'm done talking with you... filthy gypsy." She said. A hand gripped her shoulder and twisted her body around.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way. You have no idea what I have been through." The words stabbed him in the chest and Javert tightened his grip on her shoulder. His free hand was now clenched into a fist at his side. It took all of his strength to not knock her back into her place ' How dare she! How dare this woman insult him in his own home!'

Louise winced feeling the pain. "Ouch Javert you're hurting me." She said

Javert looked to be in his own world now "Do you think I care about a spoiled rich girl. I wouldn't have even given you a second glance if your father habt forced me into courting you." Javert growled "I knew there was a reason he couldn't marry off a brat like you."

Tears welled up in Louise's eyes marriage was a sensitive subject most women her age were married and had at least one child. "No! I'm not like the other rich girls." She said sobbing.

"Is that why you called me a filthy gypsy? Because you're different?" Javert said " you're lucky I don't throw you out of my home and let you live on the street." He hissed. Javert walked past her and stomped up the stairs.

Louise slumped back in her chair and frowned with many thoughts running through her brain. About an hour passed Louise had gotten up "perhaps I should say sorry." she said softly and made her way up the stairs towards the master bedroom.

She knocked on the door then let herself in. Javert glanced up from the small desk he was at and frowned "I didn't give you permission to enter." He said bitterly

Louise sighed "I wanted to apologize." She said " for calling you a filthy gypsy." Louise walked closer to him and chewed on her bottom lip.

"I suppose my remarks were uncalled for too." Javert said. Louise sighed well, that was probably the best apology he could muster.

Thanks for reading! I hope it wasnt too OC and/ or Mary-sue.


End file.
